Fine patterns in various electronic devices such as semiconductor devices are formed by, for example, lithography technology. As a new technology for coping with future miniaturization of patterns, there is a method utilizing microphase separation of a block polymer in which multiple kinds of polymer blocks are bonded and the pattern after microphase separation is used to as an etching mask. In this method, it is important to arrange the microphase-separated the block polymer with a desired orientation in a desired position. Furthermore, it is important to use at least one polymer block of the microphase-separated block polymer as a mask to process a film to be processed.